A review of the patented literature discloses a variety of hook devices for cords or wires. Examples of such devices are found in Canadian Patents Nos. 868,776 which issued to G. MacDonald on Apr. 20, 1971; 969,158, which issued to D. E. Thiry on Jun. 10, 1975; 1,030,133, which issued to R. MacRae on Apr. 25, 1978; 1,086,289, which issued to J. R. Llauge on Sep. 23, 1980 and 1,158,843, which issued to J. G. Beaudette on Dec. 20, 1983, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,043,716, which issued to J. J. Sloan on Jun. 9, 1936 and 2,626,438, which issued to G. R. Powell on Jan. 27, 1953. Most such devices are somewhat complicated, expensive to manufacture and/or formed of metal which is subject to corrosion. In other words, while the patented devices may perform in a satisfactory manner, they do not necessarily provide a reasonable solution to the problems presented by the use of nails.
The object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the problems described above in the form of a relatively simple wire or cord holder which is easy to install and use, and which can readily be produced from material which does not corrode when exposed to air.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a cord or wire holder comprising base means for mounting the holder on a supporting surface; body means extending outwardly from said base means; first slot means in said body means for receiving a cord or wire; and second slot means at the inner end of and at an angle to said first slot means permitting wedging the cord or wire in a fixed position in the holder.